What Buds Are For
by CrazyGeekyLove
Summary: Casey Jones is having a pity party for one ever since he found out about Donnie and April. Raph gets sucked in to telling Casey what he wanted to hear. Bromance stuff. Rasey subtext. 2k12.


**What Buds Are For.**

**...**

* * *

><p><span>Summary:<span> Casey Jones is having a pity party for one ever since he found out about Donnie and April. Raph gets sucked in to telling Casey what he wanted to hear. Bromance stuff. Rasey subtext. 2k12.

Disclaimer: No owny.

Notes: So it happened. Well, sorta. The door is opened a little more for Donnie. And I don't know why everyone is bitchin' about April. She hardly led Casey on, she was still rolling her eyes every time he suggested they were dating. She never entertained Casey for a second. And so what if she rejected the music box? It was lame. But she still showed that Donnie has a better chance with her than Casey ever will (in this universe).

* * *

><p>It had only been hours since the turtles and Casey Jones indeed got confirmation that there was some deeper connection between April and Donnie than they first assumed. A couple of hours of introspection that had finally taken the wind out of the sails of Casey and left him second guessing himself for the first time in a long time.<p>

Raphael had been gobsmacked. He never expected in a thousand years to be proven wrong, and this quite frankly changed everything. It gave them hope that they should never dare to have, that Raphael refused to let himself open up to.

He could open up, however, to amusement at his forlorn friend poking at his reflection in the mirror in the front corridor of the house.

"I don't get it, "Casey said when he noticed the wry grin on the face of the turtle behind him in the mirror.

Raphael shrugged in the background. He didn't get it either. But he wasn't going to admit it again. He'd been wrong. He didn't need more salt in the wound. Casey probably did however, it was nice to see him taken down a notch for once, even though Raph couldn't help feeling a little sorry for the guy.

"I mean I'm Casey Jones, hockey extraordinaire, sexiest wielder of a bat this side of Manhattan."

Raph held back a smirk. Did Jones just call himself sexy? Where were the other guys when he needed them to back him up, since he was going to remember this for a longgggg time.

"Casey Jones does not get shot down for a... a turtle." Casey looked at himself again in disbelief, running a hand over his face.

Even though Raph had thought the same thing once, that there was no way ever that April would pass up a guy like Casey for someone like Donnie, now Casey's comment kind of bothered him. Now it wasn't so hard to believe and Raph didn't have to be so sensitive about the mutant turtle thing. And Donnie, who had hoped foolishly and stupidly all along deserved to be happy.

Casey didn't even notice the glare Raph's reflection was giving him however, and then after a long pause he whirled around and gestured despairingly at himself. He was so pitiful that Raph dropped the glare immediately and went to pat his friend's shoulder a couple of times with his big, three-fingered hand. "There, there buddy." _Sucks to be you._

"I mean, what's wrong with me? I've got the skills, the muscles... and chicks dig the mask right? Right?!"

"I could list a few things that's wrong with you right now," grumbled Raph. Starting with him whining like a girl.

Casey was too into his pity party to pay attention to Raph's snarky remark. "Com'on do me a favor here Raph. If you were a chick- like a turtle-chick thingie-"

"A turtle-chick thingie?"

"Like a female," Casey clarified.

Raph looked horror stricken at the thought. He wasn't even going to entertain this. No way, no how. He crossed his arms over his plastron.

"I mean, you'd dig me right? You'd totally dig me over Donnie though."

"You're asking me to pretend I'm a girl and decide between you or my brother?" Was Casey even hearing himself right now?

"Well, yeah..." Casey admitted, deflating just that little bit more. Even he had to be realizing how insane this sounded right about now.

Raph reached over and knocked on Casey's skull a few times. "Yep. I think your sanity's flown the coop." April had gone and broken him. Good one O'Neil.

"Com'on man. I'd do the same for you!"

"You'd do what for me?"

"Tell you if I was a turtle-chick thingie that I'd totally be all over you."

Alright. This conversation had to stop. "Casey-" Raphael sounded warningly.

"Fine. If I was a regular female, chick thing too, " Casey admitted with a sigh. "I mean, you're not half bad man. You're built, and you've got those cool ninja moves, and I guess the green works for you."

Raph's head was spinning. This conversation had crossed dangerous waters... and Casey just kept talking!

"So if you were April you'd dig me, right?"

What? Raph snapped back to reality from imagining a female Casey Jones swooning over him (a mental image which was probably going to give him weird dreams for months) and remembering what started this whole thing in the first place. April.

Casey's pathetic moping was getting out of hand, all from being beaten at the game of love by his brother (of all people, err, turtles). Raphael had to end this. He wasn't going to say April made the wrong choice, she gave them all hope when there was none. But he could at least say he hadn't expected it.

"Fine. You were the obvious choice Jones. I dunno what happened. But yeah, if I was her-" Casey was really going to make him say it? This was uncomfortable as hell. "I'd pick the, what was it again?" Raph pretended to play dumb. "The sexiest bat wielder?" And then he let out a chuckle at his friend's expense.

"Yeah, yeah. That's cause Casey Jones is untouchable!"

Raph was relieved. His friend was back, ego intact.

"Hey, you guys just had a moment!" Raph swirled around at the sound of Mikey's voice. Mikey was clasping his hands up near his face. "Awww. That was so sweet. Thank you for sharing your bromance moment with me. I'll treasure it for the rest of-"

"I will hit you Mikey."

"It's okay. I'll leave you alone with your sexy bat wielder. Really."

"Out of context Mikey!"

Casey Jones just laughed as Raph took off after Mikey making the orange-masked brother yelp in surprise and then went to retrieve his weapons opting to cut Mikey off around the back and help Raph pummel him.

That's what buds were for.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts<em>?


End file.
